gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Undead War. Chp. 1
Voting is how the sides battle! Every vote is a battle Whose Winning? Battles taken place - 1 The Underworld Empire Wins - 1 The Undead Republic Wins - 0 The Undead War has been going for hundreads of year's, and is not close to a stopping point. The Undead War, is a War over Power. the Power of the Dead. The Bodies who started this war, are the Figures of the Death. Jolly Roger, of the Skeleton Army, and Over-Lord Sajie Kobittie of the Underworld Spirits. Over the Year's The Armies grew. Starting Two main bodies of Power. The Undead Republic. And The Underworld Empire. These Armies still stand, and fight even as your reading. so relax, and prepare to go on a Thrilling Adventure. Muahaha!!!! The Undead Republic Started by Jolly Roger's Band of Undead Skeletons, The Undead Republic focuses around 3 other groups. Davy Jones Crew, The Witch Doctor Miltia, and The Undead Spanish Armada. The Armada is called, ''The Sea Barricade ''Because it never backs down and stands like a Stone Barricade only on water. This Armada is led by none-other, than any Sailors Worst Enemy. The Flying Dutchman. The Underworld Empire The Underworld Empire is a Group of The most Foul Dead beings of all. Considering the Leader is the Over-Lord of the Underworld. This group also consist of 3 other groups, the Ghost Armada, led by Captain El Patron, The Smasho Militia, Led by Foulberto Smasho, and The Red Guards, which are Those hard to beat Red Ghost you find lurking around Ravens Cove at night. ( there r way more then there seems so be lucky ). as you can probably tell. This would a tough War to fight.Especially since u cant rly Officially kill anybody whose undead. The First Battle The First battle took place on none other than Ravens Cove. Jolly Roger, Led a Invasion Force to Destroy Ravens Cove. Jolly Rogers Men Gave everything they had on the Red Guards Defeating them with ease. Then they advanced on up to the cave. Now lots of people Wonder. how in the world did El Patron get his ship in that closed in area the answer is Simple, thanks to this War. The Area Patrons ship is in was not always closed. Captain Patrons Fleet had Set out and Patron was making a Few last minute things Before he set off. Jolly Roger seeing this blased the rock walls. Closing Patron and his ship in. After this, Jolly Roger Set on up in the Cave, and his men fighting The Smasho Brigade. he had Finally Reached Smasho, but was defeated and forced to retreat. Ravens cove was then destroyed, and Captain El Patron, along with his ship. Whose name even today we have not yet Discovered. Battle of Deadman's Trough Patron's Fleet head on towards Tormenta. in search of Davy Jones. Jones was expecting company, and he had a rather not so Warm welcome in mind. when Patrons fleet arrived There were no ships in sight. ) only 10 of the 100's of ships in Patrons fleet went tho ). the landed on Tormenta to look for them. but as soon as they landed, the thunder of cannons went off. Jones and the Entire Undead Spanish Armada had Destroyed all the ships. And out of NOWHERE, Jolly Roger and his army appeared behind Patrons men, and attacked. The rest of Patrons fleet then sonn arrived as fast as they could, making a Land AND Sea battle around tormenta. the Land battle was fought and won easily by Jolly Rogers men, they then boarded Enemy Ships and attacked on the ships. Furthur Alliances. Further Alliances were made. The Thieve's Den Royal Undead Militia, and the Beckett's Quarry Skel. Rebels Joined up with The Undead Republic later on. The Undead Frenchards joined up with The Underworld Empire, Instead of The Undead Republic! The Reason was, Despite the some Big losses, the Underworld Empire, was very Successful! This War seems to never end. it has been Going on since 1583. which is a LONG time if i so recall correctly. When will the War End? Nobody can tell for sure. this isnt the End of the Story. More Information on this war will come at later times. We have a Poll up to see Which side u Favor. The Underworld Empire, or The Undead Republic. You can even be Neutral! This is all we have for now. but keep checking back, May the Tides be with ye mates! - This article was made by ! Which side do you Want, or think will win? The Undead Republic The Underworld Empire Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan wars